Henry Starling
Henry Starling was a villainous character that appeared in the two-part Star Trek: Voyager episode "Future's End". CEO of computer technologies firm Chronowerx Industries, he made his fortune by scavenging technology from a 29th-century Federation timeship that crash-landed on Earth in the 1960's. He intended to launch the timeship in 1996 with the intention of visiting the future in order to acquire more technology. He was portrayed by Ed Begley Jr.. History In 1967, a Federation timeship from the 29th century crash-landed in the Sierra Nevada mountains in California. Henry Starling was camping out in the area at the time and witnessed the crash. When he found the Aeon had been abandoned by its pilot, he decided to learn all he could about the vessel and its technology. Over the next 29 years, he built up the corporate empire of Chronowerx Industries by cannibalising the Aeon to the best of his ability. In fact, because of Starling, human technology developed considerably faster than it would have otherwise. Without Chronowerx, the 20th century computer boom would never have happened at all, making Starling's exploitation of the timeship an integral part of human history. In late 1996, Starling planned to launch the Aeon to travel to the 29th century and collect technology to use as the basis for new commercial products. Before his scheduled launch, however, Starling was notified to the arrival of the USS Voyager by a graduate student in his employ, and began the process of learning all he could about the starship, which he believed to have been sent from the 29th century to retrieve the timeship from its wrongful place in the timeline. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay broke into Starling's office to retrieve information on Starling and his activities, and thereby learned about the Aeon and how Starling had inappropriately exploited its technology. Attempting to reason with Starling, Janeway informed him that, if he were to use the Aeon to travel into the future, he would cause a devastating temporal explosion which would destroy all of Earth's solar system. Starling refused to believe her, however, believing that she simply wanted to appropriate the timeship for herself. Starling was successful in thwarting their effort to transport the Aeon from his launch bay, and effectively turned the tables on Voyager's crew when he utilized their own transporter stream to access their computer database and download over twenty percent of their computer files. Amongst the data stolen from Voyager was The Doctor, whom Starling proceeded to torture for information about Voyager and her crew. Soon thereafter, Starling was captured by Voyager and her crew and confined within sickbay to prevent his further participation in the plot to travel to the future. Unfortunately, 29th century technology came to Starling's aid once again as his assistant, H. Dunbar, used the Aeon in conjunction with a Chronowerx satellite to transport Starling through Voyager's shields and back into his office. Death After successfully baiting the Voyager crew by convincing them to chase a faux timeship, Starling launched the Aeon directly through the front of Chronowerx headquarters. Ultimately, Starling died while trying to travel to the future with the Aeon when both he and the timeship were destroyed by Voyager, Janeway having managed to manually launch a photon torpedo at the timeship. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Vaporization